Back in the Day
by All I Gave You Was Goodbye
Summary: AU; The Torres family has been best friends with the Grey family /forever/ and will stay best friends /forever./ Sweet, fluffy flashbacks all told in Mitchie's point of view. Jella/Smitchie/Naitlyn.
1. Three Years Old

Shane was my best friend. I've known him, and his whole family ever since day one, when I came into this world; five and three years after Jason and Shane did, and a month before Nate, and years before Frankie.

Basically, the Torres family has been best friends with the Grey family _forever_ and will stay best friends _forever._

Simple memories to this day can prove that the Greys and Torreses will be best friends.

* * *

"Shanie! Gimme back mah gweetar!" little three-year-old me exclaimed, chasing Shane around my house.

"Mwaha, never! And it's _guitar_, not gweetar!" Shane exclaimed back at me. I pouted and crossed my arms.

"Shane! Give little Mitchie her toy guitar back, please?" Mrs. Grey asked her second son. Shane reluctantly gave me back my guitar, and I hugged it in pleasure.

"Tank you Shanie," I replied, getting my hair ruffled from Shane. I grunted because he knew I hated when my hair got ruffled.

Someone else now ruffled my hair, and I felt bits of apple falling down onto me. I looked up and saw Jason standing there, Nate next to him, munching a delicious apple from my backyard tree.

"Dwason!" I exclaimed, mad at him for getting bits of apple in my hair. He saw that I was mad, and took Shane, Nate, and me outside. He brushed off the crumbs.

"Why are we out here? I wanna go play videogames!" Shane exclaimed. Nate looked so serious.

"I wasn't gonna brush off my apple crumbs in Mitchie's house. That's disrespectful. Also, I wanted to see the blue-footed boobie." Shane rolled his eyes.

"Jason!" Nate looked at his older brother. "Enough about those birds!"

"Yeah, Jase. They're pretty stupid."

"Hey! It's not stupid! I love my birds. And, don't worry, Squirts, once you're sixteen, you'll get to go to Camp Rock!" Shane and Nate made an air fist and shot it.

"Yes! But that's," he counted on his fingers, "ten years! I can't wait ten years! You only has to wait eight more years!"

"Yeah! Jason, Mitchie and I has to wait thirteen years!"

"Yeah! Dwason! We has to wait…"

"Thirteen years. Don't worry, Baby Mitch and Nate, you'll get there," Jason said, picking me up and leading us back into my house.

"Dwason?"

"Yes, Mitch?"

"Dwat's Camp Wrock?" Jason chuckled a little, and then cleared his throat.

"Oh, Baby Mitch, it's where you can play instruments, and meet friends, and have fun." Simple words enough for a three year old to understand.

"Oooh… Mommy! I wanna go to Camp Wrock!" Mrs. Grey rolled her eyes at her first born son.

"Jase… I told you don't get their hopes up. They have to wait quite a while."

"But so do I!" Mrs. Grey glared at her son, and he stopped complaining. Me, being a three year old, didn't have any manners like Jason did, so I blurted out the question.

"Daddy, why is Mrs. Grey so chubby?" Hey, at least I didn't say "fat!" My parents looked at each other; concerned that Mrs. Grey would get mad.

But all she did was giggle, as if it wasn't anything to be upset over. My parents sighed a sign of relieve, but still scolded me.

"Mitchelena! How impolite. Apologize, right now." I wanted to cry since I was three and being scolded, but I didn't.

"Sowwy Mrs. Grey. I didn't mwean to be impolite." Mrs. Grey kneeled down to me and hugged me.

"Oh, sweetie. You don't know. Connie, she's only three."

Mom nodded, and replied with, "But that was still impolite." Mrs. Grey shook it off. She looked at my parents, and gave the best explanation that she could.

"Mitchie, when two people love each other very much, they do some thinking. And that thinking eventually leads to babies nine months later." I looked at her fascinated. I inhaled, excitedly.

"So, basically, dat's how Dwason, and Shanie, and Nate, and I is here!" I exclaimed, very fascinated. She chuckled a little, and nodded her head.

"Mommy and Daddy, do you love each otha very much?" I asked. My parents looked at each other with smiles on their faces, and replied with a gushy, "Yes."

My Mom lifted me into her arms. "Bascially, Mrs. Grey is having a baby."

"OOH! A BABY! I LOVE BABIES!" I yelled, squeeing my mother's arms.

"Honey, keep it down." My father commanded me, sweetly. I replied to him with an, "Okay, Daddy."

"How far along are you, Denise?" my Daddy asked. Mrs. Grey rubbed her tummy in delight.

"Oh, about eight and a half months. This little baby should be here in a few weeks. Estimated on September 28th."

"Oh, my! That's so close. Are you ready?" Mrs. Grey laughed. I love Mrs. Grey; always in such a happy, cheery mood.

"Oh, Connie! I've done this twice before!" my parents laughed along with Mr. Grey who was just appearing in the kitchen.

"Mwister Grey!" I excitedly said, holding out my arms so he could pick me up. Mr. Grey is like an uncle to me.

"Hey, there, kiddo." He said, petting my head. He put me down.

"Come on, Mitchie. Let's go play on the computer," Jason said, holding out his hand. I took it happily, and we went to my family's computer room, where we were playing some sort of musical game. Shane yawned.

"Come on, Mitchie! You can hit dat key!" Nate cheered me on. A yawned came out of Shane.

"Booooooooring! I wanna play real instruments!" Shane exhaled. I jumped off of Jason's lap and went next to Shane.

I hugged him, and he patted me back. He had a big smile on his face, and glanced over at Jason and Nate. Jason and Nate came over to us and put us into a huddle.

Our parents had caught us, and with their Polaroid camera, took a snapshot.

Four smiling kids- how perfect?

* * *

And that's why we're best friends. Because we mess with each other! And we still do. Childhood memories never fade away; but still, there's a lot more memories to go.

**Basically, this is all Jella/Smitchie/Naitlyn fluff and memories. Multi-chaptered. It's also how Shane and Mitchie are best friends, going through the years. :P**


	2. Ten Years Old

**Thank you for the reviews, everyone! Sorry, razzledazzle96, I realized the mistake I made, you didn't miss it! I couldn't PM you back, so I couldn't thank you! So, thank you! :D**

By the time we were ten, Nate and I both noticed, along with Jason, that there was something different about Shane. He was definitely changing. The three of us did not like it at _all._

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Happy birthday, Shanie!" I exclaimed. He glared at me.

"My name is Shane, not Shanie. I'm thirteen, you're ten. There's no time for fun and games anymore!" I was taken about at how Shane could be so cruel.

I had started crushing on Shane when I was seven, and he was ten. I felt like it would never happen; there was that three age gap.

I looked down at the floor, and felt Jason's hands on my shoulders.

"It's alright, Baby Mitch, he's just not in a good mood today."

"Why?"

"I don't know… it could that I've been in Camp Rock, and he has to wait another three years… I don't know. He's just… not himself anymore. You and I both know it."

"I know it," Nate said. I sighed and the three of us walked outside to embrace the sun's warm August rays.

I sat down at the picnic table, upset that my best friend could have talked to me like that. My best friend, my crush.

Jason was now fifteen, and I grew closer to him each and every day. He was my "big brother" because he always protected me. Nate and I were like twins, and like Jason and I, were growing closer.

It seemed like Shane was spreading more away from his family and friends now because just because he turned thirteen, he thought that he couldn't be a kid; nonetheless, enjoy himself in his teenage years.

To try and make me feel perky, Jason started talking.

"Wow… you guys are entering middle school. I can't believe it. My baby brother and little baby Mitchie are going to sixth grade. While that miserable other brother of mine is graduating eighth grade." I giggled a little.

"I'm nervous, Jason," I admitted. He looked at me with his caring eyes. He rubbed my back, then patted it.

"Oh, Baby Mitch, everything will go just fine. I'm in the building next to you guys, so if you need anything– Nate this goes for you, too– come get me during lunch time, alright?" I smiled at him. Even if he could be "out there" Jason always gave brotherly advice.

"Yeah, Mitchie, besides, we're gonna be in the same quads, and we have the same classes!" I beamed at my twin-like friend.

"Mitchie, Nate, Jason! It's time for Shanie's birthday cake and presents after!" Mrs. Grey called. We hopped off the picnic bench to go to a glass table, where Shani– I mean Shane's awesome birthday cake was placed.

In blue icing, it had read, "Happy 13th Birthday, Shanie!" Shane came from behind his mother, and looked at the cake. He had a face of disgust on it.

"My name's Shane! Why can't anyone get that right!" He smacked the cake, and, of course, I stood (always) in the right places.

Ice cream cake had splattered all over me. I had glasses at the time, so my glasses now had cookie ice cream smeared over it. Man, cookie dough! The best ice cream _ever_!

But it hit– my best friend just smashed cake into my face. He stared at me, and the only way I saw was because the ice cream started to melt away.

"Shane Adam Grey! How could you do that to Mitchie!" Mr. Grey scolded at him. He looked at me, only with disgust, and headed for the pond by his house.

"Shane Adam! Young man, please, get back here!" Mr. Grey was starting to get mad. Shane held his hand up in the air and put it back down. It was his way of saying, "No."

"Mitchie, sweetie, are you okay?" Mr. Grey asked. I nodded, but I wanted to cry. Making sure I didn't get smushed cake on him, and turning my head, I cried into him. He gave me to my dad.

"How can he do that to me?" I sobbed. I cried into my daddy's shoulder, so upset that my best friend did that to me. Jason and Nate ran after Shane. The Grey's backyard was in close proximity to the nearby pond, so you could hear Nate and Jase yelling.

"YOU STUPID IMBISULE! YOU WANNA BE TREATED LIKE A THIRTEEN YEAR OLD? THEN YOU GET CALLED THIRTEEN YEAR OLD NAMES! DO YOU HEAR ME, SHANE ADAM?!" Jason screamed at the top of his lungs. I cried more into my father's shoulder because I hadn't seen this side of Jase, either. Nate looked like he wanted to punch his own brother– but he did something worse.

He pushed Shane into the pond. Nate ran towards us.

"Nathaniel Jerry!" Mrs. Grey screamed at ten-year-old Nate. She looked disapproving at him, and Nate started to cry. He hugged his mother's hugs and sobbed, and sobbed.

The both of us created a chorus of sobs until Jason and Shane came back. Mrs. Grey had her arms wrapped around Nate, while Mr. Grey held Frankie. I was now in my mom's arms.

Shane looked like he– honestly?– wanted to cry. He looked at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Mitch."

He brought me into a hug, and I wrapped my arms around him.

**Sorry for the meanness. It just kinda fit Shane's character at the beginning on Camp Rock… lol. But yeah. I think the next chapter will either be when Mitchie's fourteen or fifteen or when she's sixteen and going to Camp Rock for the first time… what do you think? **


	3. Thriteen Years Old

**Hey, thanks for the reviews! (:**

I was totally envious when Jason and Shane had started Camp Rock and Nate and I were stuck in some stupid, younger version of Camp Rock.

But Nate and I did get to visit Camp Rock before we were sixteen. So we were glad about that.

-CR-

"Oh, my gosh, Nate! We're going to Camp Rock!" He had a slight smile.

"Yeah, but Mitchie, we've got another three years," he sighed.

"Isn't it awesome that we get to check it out at least? And your British Uncle Brown is sooo cool!"

"He's not _that_ cool. I don't even know where he got the British accent from– we're not British!"

"Nate, you have a long line of ancestors," Mom called from the front. He and I chuckled a little. Camp Rock was into its first month, with one month remaining, and if you knew a camper or two (which in our case was Jas and Shane), you could check it out. Do anything you want.

So the four of us (Mrs. Grey, Mom, Nate, and I) piled into the car to visit our two favorite campers.

The ride was… short. Boring too, since Nate fell asleep easily (on my shoulder most of the time– annoying.) But, anyways, we made it in two hours.

As we pulled into the camp visitor parking, we easily spotted Jason. He waved at us. Jason was now nineteen, and was a counselor-in-training, whereas Shane was sixteen and a freshman to the camp site.

Jason had his arm around a pretty girl. She had jet black hair that went down to her lower back and bangs. As we walked over, Jason blushed, and quickly had his arm removed.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. Oh, same old Jason. Just the way I loved him. Never afraid to be a dork, never afraid to be daring.

"Hi, honey. Who's this?" Jason rapidly blushed.

"This is Ella… we met three years ago," he said, blushing again. Aw, I could instantly tell that Jason liked Ella– it was _soo_ obvious.

But it was _much _more than that.

"And she's my girlfriend." Nate and my mouth instantly dropped. Who knew our lovable airhead could get a girlfriend!

"Oh, honey, that's great. You should really invite her over," Mrs. Grey said. Ella looked at him.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Grey," she said, a smile on her face. Jason introduced us.

"Els, this is Mrs. Torres, she's my little baby girl's mother. And this is my humble younger brother." She pinched Nate's cheeks.

"Aw, you're so cute!" she said. She had a bright smile on her face when she looked at me.

"I can tell that you and Jase are close, and that's great," she said. I smiled at her, and she continued, "by the way, I wanted to know from a girl's view– what color is better?" she asked me, pointing to the two colors.

"Um, that one?" I asked. Her nails reversed from a dark blue to a, well, darker blue the same shade.

"Okay, good! Thanks! Nice to meet you!" she said, clapping.

"Um, hey, if it's okay with you, Mrs. Torres and Mom, we could take Nate and Mitch down to one of the music rooms."

"Fine with me," Mom said. I made a "score!" like motion. This was one of those times Mom was being cool to the teenage me.

"Alright," Mrs. Grey, said smiling. Nate and I ran off to the music room that Jason had pointed to while he and Ella were behind us, Jase's arm over her shoulder. We spotted Shane, and I jumped on him.

"Shane!" I said, smiling happily. He didn't seem to mind very much. But, oh, he was still– Shane. Let's just go with that.

"Hey, Mitch," he said.

"I missed you." I said.

"Missed you, too. But you're coming to my school next year, so don't be so down!" I smiled at him. Maybe this camp had changed Shane a little– just a little.

"Ew, Shane, who is _that_?!" a voice shrieked. A blonde girl came into the door. He blushed.

"Who are you?!" he asked me, getting up, making me fall down.

"What are you talking about-" I asked, but was cut off.

"Tess, I don't know her. I only know this kid, and he's my kid brother!" She looked at me.

"How old are they?" she asked, moving her pointed finger around.

"The same age as you are– only they're gonna turn fourteen soon." My mouth dropped. She was thirteen, and she got into Camp Rock?! No fair!!!

"How'd you get in?"

"It's easy, my Mom is T.J. Tyler! I mean, I get everything and anything I want." she said, smirking. This girl only talked twice and I hated her.

"Who are you?" she asked me again. I looked at Shane, and he was blushing. I sighed, wanted to cry, and replied.

"I'm… I'm in no relation to Shane Grey. I don't know him… I only know Nate." I said, blankly, and ran off.

But before I did, I noticed that Nate gave Shane a glare. And ran by the nearby pond I saw. I swept past Jase and El (they were slow walkers) and headed for that pond. I crouched down by the log, and put my face into my hands and cried.

-CR-

"Mitchie?" a voice called. I turned back around to see Shane. I still had tears dripping down my cheeks. He sat down next to me. I checked my watch. It'd only been ten minutes.

"I checked everywhere for you. Why'd you lie?"

"I was-was afraid. I was afraid of embarrassing you in front of T.J. Tyler's daughter! Because you seem to like her." Shane made a face.

"Tess Tyler? Really? You thought I liked _her_? Mitch, you're kidding? She's so mean! Meaner than I used to be," he said.

I made a fake cough, "Like on your thirteenth birthday?" I asked, smiling. He returned the smile.

"Hey, I said I was sorry!" he said, laughing, making me laugh. I looked at me, and, with his thumb, wiped away the last tear. He smiled at me, and let a chuckle out.

"Mitchie?"

"Yeah?"

Before I knew it, his face was inches away from mine, and mine was inches away from him. His lips were now onto mine, the lip gloss applied on my lips now smearing.

I kissed him back.

Kiss? That was my first kiss! With my best friend– who was sixteen at the time! And I was thirteen! Oh, man!

His lips left mine, and he smiled.

"I, um, think we should get back," he said.

-CR-

"Man, these drums are aweeesomeee!" Nate exclaimed. Nate was banging his way around the drums, letting himself go and have the freedom. Jason applied his guitar to his body, and started to play a few chords. Shane grabbed the mic.

"Hey, guys, whaddya say… we… make a band?" he asked his brothers.

"That's a great idea! I mean, we're brothers, we can't break-up…"

"We can't?" Jason asked. Everyone in the room glared at him. "Okay, I get it."

"I think it's a perfect idea," I said, smiling. Shane returned the smile back at me, and gazed into my eyes.

"Are your eyes making out?" Nate asked. We burst out laughing, and Shane and I blushed.

-CR-

"I just wanna play my music!" Shane exclaimed, letting out the final words of his song he wrote. The brothers high-fived each other, and smiled.

"For the first time, the three of you have _finally_ connected," I said. Jason jumped.

"HEY! THAT'S A GREAT NAME!"

"Jason, what are you talking about?" Shane asked.

"Three of us, Connect? We could totally get signed! I mean, who doesn't love a boy band?!"

"I don't?" Nate asked. The brothers glared at him. "Just kidding…"

"CONNECT THREE!" Jason exclaimed loudly. Shane and Nate smiled.

"That's a great name! A little… odd, but great!" Shane exclaimed.

I'd, never in my life, seen such a positive, happy Shane. Well, there _is _another time, but I'll tell you about that later.

"Connect Three– a group of brothers playing music and doing what they love."

**The more Smitchie I write, the more Jemi I love. (: I've been reading some good Moe fics, so I might be a Moe supporter. (x Nonetheless, I'm still a Jemi supporter! Anyways, when I wrote the kiss, it really made me love Jemi. (: Anyways, I LOVE WIDLAY! :D**


	4. Sixteen Years Old

**I know, I haven't updated this in a while, but hey, I am right now, aren't I? ;)**

"Nate, we made it. Thirteen years of waiting and we're finally here," I said, grinning, looking at the outside of my mom's catering truck. He patted my shoulder.

"Oh yeah. This is just gonna be awesome." I nodded my head in agreement and smiled. We had jumped out of Torres' Catering; this was the only way I could've even come here. My mom would be the cook and I would be her assistant. But since Connect Three had become big, not to mention their uncle owned the camp, Nate was just riding with us.

"You kids explore the camp for a while, I'm gonna go check out the kitchen. Mitchie, I'll call you if I need you with me. I'll see you guys later!" Mom left towards the kitchen cabin and Nate and I were just standing there, soaking it in.

A long, black limo soon pulled in, almost tailgating my mom's truck. I rolled my eyes at the limo driver to see Shane step out with Jason carrying a few bags. I spotted Jason and ran over to him, making all the bags fall out of his hands, making him fall to the dirt ground. He laughed at me as I helped him back to his feet.

"Sorry, Jay," I said, hugging him around his waist since I hadn't seen him in a while. His straight brown hair was in front of his eyes now, and he was now engaged to Ella.

"It's alright, Mitch," he said, returning the hug by squeezing me tightly.

"Ja-son. I- can't- breathe."

"Oh, woops, sorry. Don't hugs make everything better?!" he exclaimed, making me giggle. Same old Jason. I smiled at how he hadn't changed over the years except for his looks; he was still the goofy "older brother" figure who'd been in my life since I was born.

"Shane!" I exclaimed. He walked away from me, I stepped back, hurt.

"Al...right then," I said, taking a few steps back, examining the back of his eighteen-year-old self. Shane's hair had gotten darker, he was getting taller, and well... good looking. I had to say I had a huge crush on him ever since he'd kissed me when I was thirteen; we never spoke of the kiss since that day.

Jason put his hand on my shoulder, shaking his head in disagreement. "Don't mind him, his ego got to him again." He said this, rolling his eyes.

* * *

As I grabbed some boxes from the truck to go to the kitchen, I heard a few guitar strings being strummed. I peered over from a tree, glancing at Shane, looking down, playing around with a few chords.

"Mitchie?" he called me, as I decided to walk by him, failing since he called my name.

I walked over to him and the lake view as I sat the boxes down to the ground (which my mother wouldn't approve of since it's food) and sat myself down across from him from a smoothed out tree trunk.

"Yes?" I replied, sighing with annoyance.

He could tell that I was utterly annoyed, which, wasn't that hard to tell. "I'm sorry, please forgive me? You better say yes, because I'm taking you out to a public restaurant."

"Why? So the headlines can have 'Shane Grey isn't a bad boy after all? I saw the news a week ago before I went to school; you've changed, and you don't even know it."

"No... it's because I miss spending time with you. Believe me, please." He looked at me with pleading eyes; they were begging. I couldn't resist those beautiful chocolate eyes.

"Alright... when are you getting me?" I answered, as a grin spread across his face.

"Seven. Just the two of us. Get ready to meet the old Shane Adam Grey," he said, holding his guitar by the neck, and walking away.

"Where are you going?" I asked, curious. "I'm gonna get ready to prove to you that I miss you... and to get these boxes to your mom," he said, placing his guitar in it's case; he slung it on his back as he grabbed all the boxes.

"Are you sure? There's five boxes full of cookie dough and taco seasoning..."

"I'm sure. Just... start to tell me what I've been missing the past three years."

**Short update, I thought I'd cliffy you guys to see what their 'date' will be like. Will be updated much more sooner than eight months. d: Love, Anna.**


End file.
